Why Live Life From Dream to Dream?
by obi's girl
Summary: Nini/Christian fic. There aren't a whole lot of Nini fics out there...After the Moulin Rouge, Nini visits Christian to tell him sorry but ends up staying with him, much to his dismay.
1. Feelings I Can't Fight

Why Live Life from Dream to Dream?  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
I fidgeted, walking into Christian flat. It had been days since he lost Satine. Days since the Moulin Rouge closed down. Satine and I never really got along; I always envied her but I never openly admitted it. I was only a shadow. He looked up briefly, scowling at me. He knew. I knew he knew. He knew it was all my fault. I told the Duke about them. It was meant as a joke, a prank, but it became so much more. I knocked the door, quietly walking inside. There was a bottle of absinthe on the table, with three glasses and a paperless typewriter.  
  
"Go away, Nini." he whispered, staring out of the window.  
  
I bit my lip, fidgeting again, "I just wanted to say sorry. I never meant...." He glared at me, and I quieted down. "I mean, it was me. I did it, Christian. I told the Duke."  
  
He bolted up, stomping towards me, grabbing my arm, "Oh, so it was you! Well, get out then! Get out! And never come back!" He let go of my arm, throwing me to the floor.  
  
I felt my arm, walking backwards towards the door, "Fine. I'll go. It's just - the reason I came up was to apologize. Satine and I - we were never close; I always envied her. She was the light of Zidler's eyes." I paused, biting my lip again, "There's something else I wanted to say to you, but I don't think you're ready to hear it. Good bye Christian."  
  
After I closed his door, I fell back on it, crying. "Good-bye, my love."  
  
~~~  
  
I was a fool to believe...I walked slowly down the stairs, trying hard to not to cry. I didn't want to leave him like this. He didn't deserve to hurt. After the Moulin Rouge closed down, everyone went their separate ways. Zidler was somewhere, probably drowning his sorrows in absinthe. And the other girls, the other Diamond Dogs...they were probably still in Paris, selling themselves as usual to make a frank or two.  
  
I turned back to Christian's apartment. If Zidler had lost the Moulin Rouge and practically everything else, how long before Christian lost everything he loved?  
  
Go back. Go back, a voice told me. I didn't want to listen, but I knew I couldn't leave. Not yet, not until I made amends for my sins. And helped Christian come to terms with losing Satine.  
  
I quietly opened the door, peeking around. I didn't see him anywhere, so I walked in. My gaze wandered around the apartment, until I noticed the window that led out onto the fire escape was open. Oh no! He didn't. I rushed to the fire escape, crawling out.  
  
"Oh Come What May, I will love you until my dying day..." he mused, facing the Moulin Rouge. I bit my lip, looking down briefly. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to jump. Dying is the farthest thing from my mind. I still have to write her story, our story. I can't die yet."  
  
He turned to me, "I thought I told you to leave?"  
  
I shrugged, "I was going to...but I'm going to stay. I was thinking about leaving Momarte. Leave Paris. But the Moulin Rouge is as much my home, as it was hers." I stepped forward, "And I want to help you."  
  
He laughed, stalking away, "Help me. I think it's a little late for sympathy gifts, Nini."  
  
I crossed my arms, "This isn't a sympathy gift. I really want to help you...and I have no where else to go."  
  
Christian laughed, looking at me, "I'm not buying your act, Nini. Just forget it. Everyone else had the right idea by leaving after that Rouge closed down. You should leave to. You could have a better life than this..."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I can't. This has always been my life, Christian. I just can't leave it." I paused, "Do you plan on leaving?"  
  
He laughed again, "And return to England? Face my father and tell him he was right? Absolutely not."  
  
"Then I guess we're stuck with each other." I quipped. He looked at me again, as I continued, "I promise, I won't be a problem. You'll never even think I'm here."  
  
"Only temporary. Once you find yourself a stable job, you're gone. I want to be alone, but you don't seem to give me much of a choice." he mumbled, walking back inside. I smiled, staring at the Paris landscape. "You coming? We need to find you a bed!" I nodded, walking back inside. 


	2. Untitled

Why Live Life From Dream to Dream? (Part II)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
I followed Christian at a distance as he led me towards my room. I lied about before. I said I wanted to stay with Christian to help him get over Satine and hopefully, redeem myself in the end. Who was I kidding? I love him. Of course, he could never return my feelings. He loved Satine, still loves her even though she'd dead. And I could never force myself on him. It wouldn't be fair to him, or Satine's memory. He knows that.  
  
Christian turned to, standing in front of the door to my room, "You can stay here. Toulouse, Satie and the Argentinean are just upstairs - so don't be surprised if there's a loud commotion from that direction."  
  
I smiled, about to say thank you, but he walked away. I walked into the room, quietly, dropping onto the bed, allowing sleep to take me.  
  
~~  
  
I growled, as light streamed through my window the next morning and Toulouse burst into my room, followed by the Argentinean. Toulouse smiled, twirling his cane around, "Time for breakfast, my dream!" he cried. I opened one eye, snarling under my breath rolling onto my other side, ignoring them.  
  
"Go away Toulouse! It's too early for breakfast." I cried, hiding my face in the pillows.  
  
The Argentinean walked over, leaned over me, whispering into my ear, "Nini, you have to wake up. Wake up, beautiful. Time to wake up."  
  
I moaned, finally giving in.  
  
~~  
  
I joined Toulouse, the Argentinean and Christian an hour later. Toulouse was talking rapidly, about something as Christian only nodded his head in reply, glancing at me as I stood in the doorway, still dressed in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday. He stared at me for the longest moment until I walked to the table. The Argentinean pulled out a chair for me. I smiled thanks, sitting down next to Christian. Christian cleared his throat, "Sleep well?"  
  
I smiled, "I was before ---," and gestured to Toulouse and the Argentinean, "before these two woke up in a hurry."  
  
Christian smiled. It was the first time I had seen him smile, well, since Satine passed. I blushed to myself, pouring myself some juice. "So, why wake me up early? What's the deal?"  
  
He shrugged as Toulouse explained, "A velcoming breakfast for you, my dear."  
  
"And we need to go shopping." the Argentinean added quickly. I glanced at Christian and he shrugged, "Clothes."  
  
I laughed, putting my glass down, "That's not necessary. I'm fine. I don't deserve special treatment, or attention."  
  
"Don't say that, Nini. If you're going to find a job, you need to look suitable." Toulouse explained as I mouthed the word, "Job"?  
  
That was a strange word. I glanced at Christian again. That's what he and Toulouse were talking about before I arrived. He wants me out I abruptly stood up from the table, shoving in my chair, startling them. I glared at Christian, "So, you want me out even before I have a chance to prove myself? Thank you for your short hospitality!" I shouted, running to the door. Christian got up, leaving the Argentinean and Toulouse.  
  
"Nini, wait! Wait!" he cried, before finally catching up to me. "I don't want you out. You just need a job to support yourself. My writing's not going anywhere right now."  
  
I huffed, "A job? A real job? I really don't think that's possible. I don't have any skills, besides pleasing men, and that doesn't make for a colorful resume."  
  
He laughed, "We'll help you. I'll help you. My father's a businessman. He always brought his work home, despite my mother's wishes." Christian paused, touching my hand for the first time, "You deserve better, Nini. I know it can't bring Satine back..."  
  
I frowned briefly, whispering, "I'll do it. Where do I start?"  
  
He smiled, pulling me back inside his apartment and slamming the door. 


End file.
